Operation Megan
Operation Megan is a 2.1 Medium Demon created by AgentJDN. It contains fan-made game-modes like the train, springboard, and bird. The level utilizes the Kips style. This is one of the hardest levels AgentJDN ever made, along with his two other Demon levels: Spaced Out and Mission MADISON. Gameplay * 0-30%: The level starts with a cube section where the player mostly needs to use moving jump orbs. It is followed by the first custom game-mode of the level, the Springboard, which is represented as a dark blue portal. This game-mode works like a permanent black jump orb, which means that each time the player clicks without triggering a regular jump orb, the springboard will be attracted towards the ground. On top of that, the springboard immediately bounces up when it touches the ground. * 30-50%: Next, the player enters a short ship sequence with nothing really interesting to note. Then, the player transitions into a robot segment. In this part, the player needs to avoid some grey set of blocks labeled with a red skull. These blocks instantly kill the player. Immediately after this, there is a cube part with texts saying 'AgentJDN presents' and 'Operation Megan'. At first, this part may look like an automatic part, but this is not true, as the player needs to jump over two spikes in a more retro-like version of Geometry Dash. * 50-74%: Afterwards, a fake loading screen appears, saying 'Loading Train mode'. Obviously, this is followed by the second custom game-mode, the train, which is represented as a pink portal. This one is more complicated to understand and master. The train capacity is to modify some paths: if the player clicks while the train is on blue blocks, an element of the level will change if it is blue, and vice-versa. After this, there is a tiny spider section, with nothing notable in it. * 74-100%: Afterward, the player enters a UFO segment where the gameplay mostly consists of using jump orbs and mashing while going through a mass of portals. It continues with the third custom game-mode, the bird. This game-mode consists of a bird with a way of moving similar to the wave, except that when the player does not click nor hold at all, the bird is in hover, but most importantly, the bird changes the direction where it goes at each different click. Finally, the level ends with a cube section where the player needs to use a jump orb with 'Tap' labeled on it. The level then ends with the credits. (For more information on the credits, see '''Gallery')'' Custom Game Modes Mechanics There are three Custom Game modes within this level: * Springboard. Tap to shoot down. You automatically bounce up. * Train. Tap to change the color from Blue to Red. When you change, the color you have with move the gray/blue or gray/red block. * Bird. Tap and hold to go in the direction of your gravity. Tap to head straight. User Coins There are three user coins in this level: * User Coin 1: Located at 30%. In order to get it, you need to use the hand at 15% which is actually not a decoration element, but a hidden dash orb. By using this orb, you will get a pink heart. Then, the player will find the coin flying at the end of the springboard section. This coin is basically free after getting the heart. * User Coin 2: Located at 67%. In order to get it, you need to collect the golden coins in the same train section. After collecting the three required golden coins, the coin will be waiting at the end of the section. * User Coin 3: Located at 95%. In order to get it, you need to touch four sets of golden blocks in the bird part. If done correctly, the coin will appear at the very end of the level and will be totally free to get. Trivia * The password for the level is 063426. * The level contains 32,332 objects. * This level is the third installment in his "For My Crushes" series, the first ones being Beatrice and Mission MADISON. As its name says, it is a series of levels, and each one is dedicated to one of AgentJDN's crushes (they are called, in order, Beatrice, Madison, and Megan Kelsey Sim). ** Megan herself saw Operation Megan and said that it was an amazing level. * Two of the three custom game-modes were inspired by something or someone else: the springboard was inspired by the 'Trigonometry' game-mode of the game 'Dash Till Puff', while the bird was inspired by Jeyzor's snake game-mode. * In the part at 50%, it is indicated that it is not an automatic part and that the player needs to jump over the two spikes. However, if the player still decides to not jump, they will die and an error will appear, followed by a message saying "TAP TO JUMP! Pfft." ** For some reason, the same message will still appear if the player dies by jumping too early. * Also at 50%, in practice mode, if you die, you respawn under the level. However, the spikes are still there, just invisible. * Foxan seems to be a running gag in this level, as this name appears multiple times in the level, for unknown reasons. * This level was an entry to Ilrell's Creator Contest and got the fifth place in the Unknown section. Walkthrough Gallery User Coins Operation megan coin1.gif|The collectible required to get the first coin. Operation megan coin2.gif|The correct path to get the second coin. Operation megan coin3.gif|The correct way to get the third coin. Other Operation megan springboard.png|The springboard gamemode. Operation megan train.jpg|The train gamemode. Operation megan bird.png|The bird gamemode. Operation megan end screen.png|The end screen. Category:2.1 levelsCategory:Medium Demon levelsCategory:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels